Question of the Day
by jayer
Summary: Brittany finds out the answer to a question she never meant to ask.


Adam leaned again the tiles, letting the hot water pour down his back. He was tired down to his bones. Every muscle was stiff and tense from standing for hours doing the surgery. His nerves were on overdrive from the adrenaline of the near disaster. He really wanted to go home and sleep but he had hours left in his shift.

"Doctor McAndrew?" He heard a voice calling from the locker room.

"Yes?" Adam sighed as he turned off the water and fastened a towel around his waist. There was only one reason Brittany would have come to the locker room and it wasn't to bring him a coffee and muffin.

"The ER is looking" She wasn't expecting him to walk out in nothing but a towel and stopped short.

"The ER?" Adam reached for a fresh set of scrubs. No point putting on his slacks and shirt if he was going to end up in the ER. He was likely to get messy again so better to let it be scrubs.

"There was some kind of bus accident." Brittany stuttered. "Ten kids, four possible criticals, being routed here."

"Tell them I'm on my way." Adam nodded. "Hey Brittany."

She turned at the door out of instinct. "Yes doctor." She turned away quickly.

"Did they say how long?"

"Ten minutes out, maybe fifteen. But that was a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Thanks."

Brittany bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Doc. Heard you had a busy night."<p>

"Little bit. Morning Brittany." Adam greeted the younger nurse as she walked up.

"Good Morning, Dr McAndrew." Brittany picked up a folder and wrote several notes. She put it away and reached for another one, not even looking at the two men.

"So, how was it up here?"

"Well let's see." Kenji pretended to think. "Emma ate four bites of her breakfast."

"That's one more than usual."

"They were smaller bites so it balances out."

"Oh. Too bad."

"Yep. Kara is still working on her American Veruca Salt routine. Charlie is still in a coma. Leo and Dash are still trying to find ways to get into trouble. And Jordi."

"Jordi?"

"Made it two hours after dinner before he started vomiting on and off for the next two, spiked a medium fever until about 2:30 and looked about the same color as his oatmeal this morning."

"Same dance, new song."

"Basically. What do you want us to do?"

Adam sighed. "Okay, let me give Jordi a look over. Get back to you on orders."

Kenji held out a file. "Careful he's in a bit of a foul mood."

Kenji waited until the doctor was out of earshot to pounce. "Okay, spill"

Brittany ignored him.

"Seriously girl what is up?"

"I'm working, Kenji."

Kenji grabbed the folder and pulled it out of reach. "Nope, Little Miss Sunshine, fess up."

"Kenji, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you saying three words when you walked up. You never do that. You're Miss 20 Questions. You didn't even look at him, or his new tie."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kenji leaned on his elbow and stared at her for almost a full minute in silence.

"Okay, fine." Brittany finally looked up. "Yesterday when I went looking for Dr McAndrew because he wasn't answering his phone." Brittany paused.

"Yes?"

"He was in the surgical locker room taking a shower." Brittany paused again.

"And?"

"And I didn't mean to turn around, but it's instinct, you know. Someone says your name and you look at them. Even when you know they're getting dressed."

"Ms Dobler, are you saying you got a look at Little McAndrew?"

"NO!" Brittany blushed. "He had his back to the door. I'm not sure he even knows I turned around."

"But he might and that's why you can't look at him?"

"Exactly." Brittany nodded. "He's more or less my boss after all."

Kenji nodded.

"Question of the day, it is true?"

"Is what true?"

"Well Dr McAndrew is a runner. School track team, morning run on the beach, he even does those charity 5k/10k things."

"So? He likes to stay fit."

"They say runners have the best looking butts."

"Jealous?"

"Doesn't matter to me. He's not my type. I like them beefier." Kenji grinned. "Here he comes."

Brittany grabbed a stack of folders and tried to look very busy.

"Mr Cranky might give Kara a run for her money." Adam laughed as he opened the file and grabbed a pen. "Let's get him on an IV. Two units for fluids and one for glucose. And draw for a full count."

"Compazine?"

"Only if he actually starts vomiting again. Try to get him to keep eating, even if it's ginger ale and crackers. And don't press him about going to class. He needs sleep more than a lecture on women's roles in the world wars."

Adam finished his notes. "Text me if anything happens. Otherwise I'll be back after rounds."

Brittany looked up to see Kenji watching Adam walk down the hall.

"Okay, maybe a little jealous."

"Thought so."


End file.
